False Parting
by AngelKitsune9
Summary: OneShot: What happens when the heroes have finally found all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel? Will they part their ways, never to speak again? Will it be the end of the adventure for the heroes? InuyashaxKagome & SangoxMiroku


**_False Parting_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its contents or characters. I do not own the plot or anything related to Inuyasha, for that matter. I don't claim to and never will. Alrighty?

**Summary: InuyashaxKagome & SangoxMiroku** What happens when the heroes have finally found all of the shards of the Shikon Jewel? Will they part their ways, never to speak again? Will it be the end of the adventure for the heroes?

I started this fic a long time ago, and I thought I'd better finish it. So here it is. It's not great, but it's what came out. Read on, and enjoy!

* * *

Kagome picked up the large fraction of the Shikon no Tama from Naraku's remains, sighing as she lifted the small fraction hanging from her neck to meet the larger one. She found that there was still a portion missing between the two shards, a small portion, but no matter, it was missing. She turned around, so that she was facing Inuyasha and the others, and walked toward them. In her hands were both of the shards, a chain hanging loosely from one of them and out of her hand. "Inuyasha…we're still missing a piece…" Kohaku, to Sango's dismay, had removed the shard from his back, giving it to Sango just before he dissolved into dust.

"Wrong. We're missing _two_ pieces, and I know just where they are." He instantly swept Kagome into his arms, leaping at least a mile away. He landed gracefully, setting Kagome on the ground before him. His hand remained on her waist, and though he didn't seem to notice it, Kagome did, and blushed heavily.

Lying on the ground only a few feet away from them, bruised and scratched, was Koga. Ayame was laying beneath him, also scratched and bruised, though it seemed that Koga had taken the blunt of the damage. Koga's nose twitched suddenly, one of his eyes cracking open to peer at his visitors. "K-Kagome? Mutt-face?" He moaned and rolled over, several cracking noises coming from him, presumably his ribs.

Kagome bent down to him, wincing when she found that blood was pouring from his wounds. "Koga, it's us. It's all over, Naraku is dead."

"W-What about Ayame?" The wolf-demon had finally fallen for Ayame, who had followed him around until he was going nuts. Eventually, he became accustomed to her following him around, and later, he came to enjoy her being near. He hadn't told her yet, but he loved her, and he knew it without question.

Inuyasha pointed behind Koga, where Ayame laid, unconscious. He tried to squirm over to her, only to find that he couldn't move; his wounds were so bad that he had become numb. "I-I can't move…"

Kagome silently felt Koga's forehead, finding that he had no fever, but he was badly wounded. "I'll take care of him, go check on Miroku and Sango." She pulled out the safety kit she had brought, opening the white topped box. She gently cleaned and wrapped his wounds, ignoring the soft whimpering that came from his throat.

_With Inuyasha_•

_I can't believe it…it's all over…we've beaten Naraku.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked slowly back to the battle site, _'All we need now is the shards from Koga. Then I can carry out my purpose…_

Inuyasha was cut off from his thoughts as he heard a soft, female moan. His eyes widened as he saw Sango laying on the ground, badly wounded. Miroku was sitting up beside her, also wounded, though he was doing his best to keep her awake as he used parts of his robe to wrap her wounds. Inuyasha walked over to the two of them, wincing when he saw that almost all of Sango's body was covered in pieces of Miroku's robe. He kneeled to the bleeding monk and slayer, "Come on, I'll take you to Kagome. We need to at least have your wounds wrapped too, Miroku." He lifted Sango onto his back, and placed Miroku in his arms. He had used his belt to tie Sango's legs around him, and took off, eventually landing beside Kagome.

Kagome stood, having finished wrapping both Koga and Ayame. She untied Sango's legs and helped her from Inuyasha, while Miroku stood uneasily on the ground. Sango sat against a nearby rock sleepily, her eyes eventually closing. Miroku also settled on the ground, though he didn't think of sleeping. Kagome walked over to him, after making sure that all of Sango's wounds were wrapped, and began to work on his. Shippo had stayed with Kagome the entire time, helping her when needed, though he didn't like seeing all of the blood.

Not very long after, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame found that they were in a small hut. They had awoken, only to find that they were covered in a blanket with a roof over their heads, a fire dancing in the middle of the hut. Koga found that he was still having trouble moving; all he could do was move his head, it hurt far too much to move anything else. Ayame was only semi-conscious when she had looked over, finding that Koga was lying unbearably still beside her. She forced herself awake, soon after closing the small space between she and Koga. Her eyes trailed down his body, finding that he was badly damaged from Naraku's attacks. She placed her hand onto his cheek, her eyes locking with his as she rubbed her thumb gently over his cheek-bone.

Koga opened his mouth to speak, only to find that he had lost his voice. He sighed in frustration, wishing Naraku the deepest corner of Hell. Ayame smiled slightly, kissing his forehead before she curled up beside him, falling asleep once more. Koga did the same, but not before he forced his arm around her, ignoring the searing pain.

Miroku, on the opposite side of the hut, sat up slowly. He looked at his hand, the hand his Wind Tunnel was in, and sighed a large sigh of relief. He closed it and opened it, soon after pinching himself. He wanted to be absolutely sure that it wasn't a dream, and it wasn't. He spotted Sango lying several feet away from him, her face contorted in pain. He crawled over to her, obviously in a much better state than the other three in the room, and sat beside her tattered form. He clasped one of her hands into his, squeezing it gently to let her know that he was there. One of her eyes cracked open, the whites blood-shot.

A swift pain shot through her body, her eyes jerking open in sudden anguish. Her hand squeezed Miroku's in an unbearably tight grip. When the pain had subsided, she breathed his name in a hoarse whisper, both eyes looking up at him lazily. Her eyes begged him to stay with her, to not leave her. She managed a 'please,' but it didn't come out strongly, either. Apparently, her Hiraikotsu had come back and hit her, and that wasn't exactly helping at the moment.

Miroku took his free hand and ran it over her face, "I'm here for you, Sango. I'll stay with you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead in a loving manner, his hand still intertwined with hers. He smiled slightly when she blushed, brushing his thumb across her cheek gently. "I won't leave your side until you're better."

Sango smiled, but it disappeared as a look of pain covered her face, her hand squeezing his once more.

_With Kagome and Inuyasha, outside_

Kagome sat atop a small hill, her knees hugged against her body. She sighed, shaking her head. _What…now? This is the time I was dreading…the end of our journey…'_ She shook her head again, more fiercely this time, as her hair flailed around her. _'I'll…go home. That's my only choice. Inuyasha doesn't want me here…I'd just slow him down…'_ She sighed, tears coming to her eyes.

The soft sound of Inuyasha walking toward Kagome never reached her ears, thus she jumped when he spoke, "Is there something wrong, Kagome?" She shook her head 'no' in response. He sat himself before her, his golden gaze meeting her chocolate-brown one. "There i _is_ /i something wrong. When you're thinking you're always curled up or staring off into space like that. Tell me. _Now._ " His voice was stern, as usual, and he wouldn't let her gaze leave his, not even for a millisecond.

"Our…journey is over, Inuyasha. Koga has the last jewel shards. His are all we need…"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Inuyasha…" She looked away from him, her eyes filling with sadness, "I know…you don't want me around anymore. You want Kikyo." With each of her words, it felt like a knife was stabbing into his heart. It hurt to listen to her, it hurt to hear what she said, what she meant. "I'll be leaving, once we seal the jewel. You won't need me anymore." The last sentence hit him like a rock, stabbing into his heart like a sword.

Inuyasha shuddered, looking away from Kagome. He closed his eyes, unable to look at her, or even to speak for that matter. He didn't notice when she left, nor did he notice that she was gone when she arrived at the hut shortly after.

* * *

Kagome walked in, only to find that Ayame was curled up into Koga's side, unable to withstand staying awake for any longer. She looked to the corner that she and Inuyasha had placed Miroku in, though she found that it was empty. Glancing around, she found that Miroku was sitting up against a wall, Sango's head in his lap, though she soon saw that both were sleeping soundly. 

The young miko smiled to herself, stepping out of the hut, so that she wouldn't disturb the residents. She found that Inuyasha was standing before her, his eyes downcast, while his bangs hid his amber eyes. "I-Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha shook his head, obviously not wanting to talk. He turned to walk in the other direction, but before he could walk even two steps, Kagome wrapped her hand around his wrist. The inu-hanyou stopped in his tracks, though he never lifted his eyes from the ground. After a few moments, Inuyasha hadn't moved, nor had Kagome said anything. "If you're going to talk, talk. I don't have all day for you to hold my hand."

This caused Kagome to release Inuyasha's wrist, blushing. "Inuyasha. You have no right to treat me like that. With how you act toward me, as you have all this time, you don't seem to care for me in the least." This caused Inuyasha to look up at her sharply. His eyes widened for a miniscule amount of time before they returned to his normal amber orbs. "I was going to ask you what was wrong, Inuyasha, but since you don't seem to care about the people around you, or how you are, I'll just leave."

With those words, Kagome tried to storm past Inuyasha; the keyword being "tried." Within a very short amount of time Inuyasha had one arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, his hand pressing her into his body, while the other had her chin in a painfully tight grip. His amber eyes looked down at her with deep emotions, all an unfathomable storm. All that Kagome could see in this mix was exactly what he didn't want her to see: Hate, regret, despair. What she didn't see was what he had been trying so hard to express to her for a long time: Love, passion, desire. "Can you not see it?" Inuyasha, oblivious to what Kagome saw, questioned. He, of course, was referring to the better emotions, hoping that she could see them.

Kagome's eyes welled with tears at his words, "The hate you hold for me? The regret that you have of ever meeting me?" Her eyes hardened, becoming cold, though tears freely streamed from her eyes, "I see it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened greatly at Kagome's response, as he didn't know that she saw him that way. "That's not what I'm trying to show you."

"Is that so? Then tell me; what is it you're trying to show me?" Kagome's voice had hardened, making Inuyasha shudder. Her eyes were cold as well, unlike the warm-chocolate that they normally were.

Inuyasha released his tight grip on Kagome, sighing. "I…I don't know how to tell you." He shook his head, utterly confused. "What you see in my eyes is completely the opposite of what I want you to see…"

"There is no 'opposite' for emotions. If you feel that you can find your words, then please, come and find me. You can tell me then." With that she walked away silently, to only she knew where. Inuyasha didn't bother following her, as he was trying desperately to find a way to get her to stay in the Feudal Era with him.

_Several weeks later…_

Several weeks had passed, yet, Inuyasha hadn't found a way to tell Kagome how he felt. In those weeks, the others had healed, and now the seven of them were back at Kaede's hut. Much to Inuyasha's disliking, to get the shards from Koga, Kagome had to give the wolf-demon a kiss on the cheek. Seeing as she didn't think Inuyasha cared, she very willingly gave the demon a peck on the cheek, taking the shards from his hand as she did so. "Thanks, Koga!" He smiled and nodded, though Ayame bonked him on the head.

"We're engaged! Don't be pulling this on me again!" At Ayame's words, Koga let a deep and happy chuckle roll from his throat.

"Come on now, you know that I love you, Ayame. I just never got a kiss from her." After he spoke, he grinned a sheepish grin. Ayame twitched slightly, but sighed in acceptance. After saying good-byes, they left to the northern mountains, where they would live the rest of their lives.

Kagome took the four different pieces and placed them in her hand, eventually placing them in the correct order. She placed both hands over it, where, not long after, a pink light came from the cracks of her hands. She opened her hands, and sitting in the palm of her left hand was the jewel. She looked at it for a moment, the adventure that she and her friends had passing through her mind, thoughts of her future without the Feudal Era passed through as well.

After a few moments, she handed Inuyasha the small, pinkish-purple gem. "It's yours now, Inuyasha. I'm leaving…I won't see you again." Her last sentence was addressed to all of the people around her, and this caused a gasp to escape all lips; all but Inuyasha's.

Shippo, much taller and more mature, leaped onto Kagome. He buried his head into her shoulder, his tears wetting her school uniform. She wrapped her arms around the kit, trying to comfort him, though she knew it wasn't possible. "I'm sorry, Shippo. I have to go, I have to return to my own time, my own home," this was whispered to the small kit, as one of her hands rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

Shippo shook his head into her shoulder, "No! Kagome, you can't leave me, you can't leave us! Don't leave us here without you! It'll never be the same!" He was sobbing in her shoulder, his tears falling like rain onto her shoulder.

"Please, Kagome, don't leave. We won't be the same without you…" It was Sango's soft voice that came to all ears next, a clear plead in her words.

"If you leave, Sango and I can't properly marry. Our wedding just wouldn't be the same without you, Kagome; it'd be far too empty." Miroku this time; he was partially serious, partially not.

One plead was missing. She didn't think one plead would come. "You don't belong in this time, Kagome. You happened upon our era by accident, and yet you helped to save us. We owe you, but we can't repay you; nothing could repay all of the things you have done for us." Inuyasha's voice was quiet, his head down, his bangs covering his amber eyes. "We don't deserve to have you stay, but all of us want you here." Inuyasha didn't know what he was saying, didn't have any plans on what he would say, yet everything came from his mouth fairly smoothly.

Kagome stared openly at him, not knowing what to say. Inuyasha was being honest, open. She didn't know he was like that; she hadn't expected him to say anything at all, and she found her mouth wouldn't form words. "I…I'll stay for another week, if you don't mind…I'll just need to get my things to last for another seven days."

Shippo squealed in joy, "Why the sudden change, Kagome?" It was Sango, and although she sounded terribly happy, she found the question a weight on her mind.

"I didn't tell all of you that I was leaving…we can spend the last seven days together." She smiled at all of them before she turned back to head toward the well, "I'll return later today." With that, she headed for the well.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was standing at the well; she hadn't even sensed his presence as she approached.

"I…" He sighed as he looked to her, and he soon walked to stand before her smaller form. He tilted her chin up so that she looked into his amber eyes, "Come back soon. I have something to tell you." He released her before she questioned his actions, and he leaped into the top of the God Tree.

Kagome stared at the air before her, puzzled, but she leaped into the well. Repacking her things, she pondered Inuyasha's actions, but said nothing, nor did she come to any conclusions; she'd find out when she returned. After making a dinner, she put it into her bag with the rest of her things and said goodbye to her family. She took a deep breath and leaped into the well once more, soon landing on her bum.

Inuyasha leaned over the well and took her heavy bag, dragging it from the deep chasm, and he pulled Kagome up soon after. Leaving her bag at the well, he cradled the girl into his arms, lifting into the air. He sat into the God Tree once more, hugging her slim body to his sinew gently, allowing her to rest on his strength.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat harshly, and she tilted her head to look up at the dog-eared male holding her. She wanted to ask him why he was holding her, perhaps even…being affectionate. She thought he was, at least; for all he'd done to her, simply lying in his embrace seemed the sweetest of dreams. But questions wouldn't come out; she couldn't string together the words, make her voice work, despite her own curiosity.

The dog-eared hanyou let his head descend slowly, and his nose rubbed her temple affectionately as he inhaled her sweet scent. He didn't wholly know what he was doing; only that he wanted to express to her his decision, his feelings. His mouth found her ear, and as he spoke, warm breath tickled the soft skin, "Kagome…" He seemed fond of her name, loving the sound of it on his tongue. It fit her far better than all the cruel names he had called her, and he only wished he could take it all back. "Stay. Stay here with me."

A soft gasp escaped her lips, and she pulled away slightly, using her hands to turn his head to her, "You're not serious…" It was more of a test than anything, a sort of…measure of her own patience, of his honesty.

"I am." He nuzzled her nose with his, and his arms tightened on her.

The young miko wanted no more than to agree immediately. She wanted to stay with him, to be with him and love him. But she couldn't. "Inuyasha…I can't stay here. This…this isn't my time. I don't belong here."

A slow smirk twisted his lips, and he brushed the silken skin against her own lightly. He watched her eyes widen, before a soft blush dusted over her cheeks, and he tucked her into his arms. "I want you to use the jewel. Give us immortality, Kagome. I will meet you in your time, and we can spend eternity together."

The small girl turned a slight crimson, but she shut her eyes, "Can I really do that, Inuyasha?"

He nodded into her neck, still holding her close, though he eventually leaped from the tree. He went to the well, and drawing the completed jewel from his robes, he handed it to her. He closed her hand over it, clasping her hand in his afterward, and his hand cupped her cheek gently. She looked hesitant for several moments, but she closed her eyes, and the small orb slowly dissolved from her hand as her desire came true.

As she opened her eyes, she looked to Inuyasha, and she took his hand lightly. She dragged one of his claws over her arm, only an inch, and despite it bleeding for a moment, it sealed quickly. She threw her arms around the male before her, nuzzling her head into his neck, and tears of joy sprouted from her closed eyes.

_Two weeks later…_

_Knock, knock, knock. _Kagome's grandfather grumbled for a moment, not wanting to get up, however, he moved and tugged the door of the shrine open. What he saw before him sent his eyes wide, and he gripped the doorframe, trying to grasp his own sanity. When that didn't work, he called for Kagome, as both Sota and her mother were out getting the young boy new clothes.

Padding down the stairs, Kagome fumbled with her socks, trying to pull them back up, though when she stood at the door, the discomfort was forgotten. She stared for several very long moments, but she threw herself into the arms of the dog-eared male before her. His clothing was not anything like Inuyasha's; that was true. But the ears and golden eyes completely gave it away.

Said male chuckled softly, and his arms wrapped down around her slim form gently, cradling her to his body. "Kagome…I've missed you."

Biting back a sob, Kagome returned the words, though she was clinging to the boy, clearly not willing to let him go. After a few moments, she found her voice once more, "Inuyasha…I was so afraid it didn't work…"

He pushed her from him gently, and he tilted her head with his index finger, "As a hanyou, my human blood was the death of me. I could not become a demon; that wouldn't be an option. The immortality preserved my life, slightly altering the time-line. I had to come to you; my identity had to be hidden, and thus I traveled." Kagome immediately quirked an eyebrow at the change in dialect, and he grinned in response, "Kidding, Kagome. I sound basically the same."

Noting that her grandfather was gone, the small woman stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his, and her arms wound around his neck tightly. She earned a soft laugh from Inuyasha, and much to the girl's shock, she felt his tongue sweep her lip. She melted against his body, and her lips immediately parted, welcoming his tongue.

The two of them shared a very passionate kiss, and soon after, Kagome pulled him into her home, her intentions innumerable.

**_End_**

Well...that's it. Definitely not one of my best fics, but I started this long, long ago. I thought I should finish it. Review if you want; if not, that's fine, too. I hope you enjoyed it if you managed to get all the way through.


End file.
